Somniloquía
by Reira26
Summary: y algo que Seto no sabía era que Mary hablaba dormida; ¡Y vaya ocurrencias! La pequeña medusa alucinaba situaciones de pulpos comiéndose a Shintaro hasta decir que era una pedófila porque quería violar a Seto. [One-shot]


¡Yeah! ¡Lo hice, lo logré! *Corre por toda la casa como una idiota* Por fin escribí un one-shot SetoMary. No es lo mejor que se puede hacer, pero bueno, al menos hice el intento. Esto es una fumadera total, así que no se sorprendan. Well~ ojalá les guste y recuerden comentar.

Aclaraciones: No hay nada, solo quería poner este apartado (?) No, lo único es que mi hermana habla dormida, y da mucho miedo. La idea vino mientras leía un libro a las dos de la mañana (Oh~ Si, no hago nada mejor por las noches). ¿Por qué se los digo? No sé, porque quiero x3

* * *

**Somniloquía**

_Somniloquía: Trastorno presentado durante el sueño en el que el individuo habla dormido; desde balbuceos hasta largas conversaciones o discursos. El somnílocuo no es consciente de lo que dice y no recuerda nada de lo que habla._

* * *

Se despertó con pereza, pues alguien le estaba hablando. Vio la hora en el reloj digital de la mesita de noche: Las dos y media de la mañana. Los balbuceos se habían detenido hacía unos cuantos segundos, por lo que se dio la vuelta y se acomodó de nueva cuenta en la mullida porción de cama que ocupaba. Se tapó con las cobijas, pues hacía frío, y cerró los ojos para dormirse nuevamente. Pero comenzó otra vez; una vocecilla pronunciaba cosas inentendibles.

Se sentó y prendió la lámpara de noche. Apreció las facciones de la chica que dormía feliz a su lado, y hablaba sumida en sueños. _Así que era ella_ pensó divertido al escucharla reír por lo bajo ante las imágenes que muy probablemente veía dentro de su cabecita. Le acarició la maraña de cabello blanco y ella pronunció su nombre y después ronroneó afectivamente. Él se sonrojó, pues la niña se veía muy linda.

— Mary, despierta. — Llamó moviéndola con suavidad por el hombro. Ella se revolvió y le contestó "takoyaki"— Vamos Mary, a esta hora no se come takoyaki.

Pero la jovencita no se despertaba, no importaba cuánto lo intentara. Negó con la cabeza e incapaz de dormir por el volumen de la voz de la medusa, se dedicó a escuchar y analizar cada cosa que decía. Reía de cuando en cuando, pues hacía chistes o se disculpaba por los errores que cometía en sus sueños. Kido abrió la puerta de la habitación, lucía cansada. Miró a la niña, muy probablemente la había escuchado conversar, y sin importarle mucho, le avisó por señas que el idiota de Kano acababa de llegar. Luego se fue a dormir.

— Kido… Es muy linda— Dijo Mary con una sonrisilla— Siempre se preocupa por Kano… Lo ama... y al pollo.

— Si lo ama— Hasta la medusa se daba cuenta de ello en sueños, luego cayó en cuenta— Kido no ama el pollo.

— Y el pulpo se tragó a Shintaro— La miró asombrado por sus ocurrencias, luego sonrió estúpidamente— Y Kano se sube a un venado y busca a Kido para llevársela a la playa.

Se tapó la boca, para contener las risas que lo atacaban. La imagen del rubio montado en un venado y Kido vestida de princesa, ambos dirigiéndose a la playa en medio del amanecer, saltó en su mente. Nunca lo olvidaría, estaba seguro de que esa imagen le perseguiría de por vida. Devolvió su atención a ella.

— Y Hibiya es Chibiya con dos moñitas— Debía controlarse, o despertaría a la líder— Y Konoha es el seme de Shintaro y le da bien duro.

— Mary…— La voz le temblaba por las risas contenidas. No aguantaría hasta que la niña despertara.

— Las de Momo son muy grandes— Se sonrojó al verse corroborando esa afirmación. — Pero Ene es pequeña y chistosita… — Y rió divertida y con dulzura.

Se quedó callada, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Se revolvió un poco, envolviéndose en las mantas, y se le acercó a chica rana. Él estiró la mano y le acarició las mejillas, cuidado no despertarla, aun cuando estaba seguro de que no lo haría.

— Y las vacas pueden volar cuando Kano se vuelve travesti y se coloca un antifaz azul para bailar con Konoha. — La verdad se preguntaba qué clase de cosas soñaba la niña como para que las dijera en voz alta— Y Ene se parece a Miku. Quiero comerme sus coletas.

— Mary, el cabello no se come— Le respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

— Pero es azul y se ve delicioso— Contestó ella, sorprendiéndolo por la coherencia que tenía con su pregunta— Debe saber a mora, o a fresa. Pero Ene-chan se molestaría…

— Sí, claro que se enojaría— Acotó acostándose apropiadamente. Se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea (según él) — ¿Cuántos años tienes Mary?

— Cien, o ciento cincuenta… Ya perdí la cuenta— Y dejó salir unas tiernas risitas. — Soy una pedófila.

Seto inclinó la cabeza a un lado, extrañado por su confesión.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Mary?

— Porque me gusta mucho Seto, pero él es menor que yo— El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido y su rostro se tornó rojo ante la vergüenza de la confesión— Como mil años menor— y se rió.

— No importa— Giró el rostro, quería apagar la luz— Mary también me gusta. Y mucho.

— Yo quiero violar a Seto— El susodicho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal— Como Kano quiere darle duro contra el muro a Kido.

Y el chico rana tomó su almohada y una mantita que no le cubriría nada, y se fue a la sala a pasar la fría madrugada de invierno antes de seguir escuchando las tontadas que Mary decía. O tal vez estaba escapando de sus impulsos de despertarla y… y… Hacer cosas indebidas con ella. Se sonrojó. Se echó en el sofá y decidió dormirse sin pensar en nada.

La niña se sentó y miró a la puerta entreabierta. Se cubrió la boca y se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. _Se había confesado_, y mejor, ¡Seto sentía lo mismo que ella! Pero ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso ella dijo algo malo? Levantó los hombros y se volvió a dormir. Ignoraba totalmente que en sueños le había confesado su amor lujurioso y ganas de llevárselo a la cama.

* * *

La verdad, salió muy raro, pero bueh~ ya no importa. Espero les haya gustado este intento de SetoMary. Recuerden comentar.

Saludos~

Reira26


End file.
